POSSESSIVE
by bang kambing
Summary: "Tidak bisa. Kau ini milikku sejak dulu. Kau tetap disini. Aku jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan orang lain. Akan ku hukum kau, dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. read more SASUNARU


**POSSESSIVE**

**By Bang kambing**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

Di kediaman rumah yang mewah terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan sambil mengendap-endap seperti maling yang sedang ingin melarikan diri. Ya, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Tampak wajahnya yang sangat gelisah karena takut ketahuan pemilik rumah, bajunya yang sedikit berantakan bahkan terlihatlah robekan-robekan kecil di beberapa bagian hingga menampakan tubuhnya walau tidak seberapa (?)

Mengapa demikian?

**Flashback**

Naruto seorang mahasiwa yang memiliki kepribadian ceria dan ramah. Banyak yang menyukainya, bahkan banyak pria yang sudah tertarik dan mendekatinya. Namun Naruto yang terkesan polos hanya tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti itu.

"Tenang semuanya. Saya akan memperkenalkan dosen baru kalian." Ucap seorang dosen kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang berada disana (?).

"Sasuke Uchiha. Saya yang akan mengajarkan disini sekarang. Saya memiliki beberapa peraturan yang tidak dapat di langgar. Pertama, tidak kotor. Kedua tidak melamun saat pelajaran." Jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang berada di paling belakang.

Sampai di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan bocah itu. Naruto yang diperhatikan jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ada apa dos?" Tanya Naruto polos dengan panggilan dos dibelakangnya (baca: dos adalah dosen).

"Tidak ada." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke langsung pergi menuju depan kelas. 'jadi dia. Menarik.'

"Dasar aneh." Ucap Naruto.

Sudah 2 bulan Sasuke menjadi dosen dimana Naruto berada. Dan Naruto tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Karena mungkin memang dia adalah dosennya.

Padahal jika anak normal lainnya pasti akan merasakan aneh jika berada di posisi Naruto. Kenapa? Karena banyak yang Sasuke lakukan, seperti ketika pelajaran, Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan ingin 'memakannya', dan jika ada teman-teman pria yang mendekati Naruto atau bahkan hanya sekedar berbincang saja Sasuke pasti akan muncul dan mengacaukannya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang dahsyat.

Hingga pada batasnya Sasuke merasa benar-benar cemburu. Saat itu dia mendengar bahwa Naruto telah memiliki hubungan dengan gadis benama Hinata Hyuuga. Saat Naruto sedang berjalan berdua dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawa pergi Naruto begitu saja tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Dos? Ada apa? Kenapa aku ditarik seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang bingung sambil mencoba melepaskan gengaman tangan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Dos? anda mau bawa saya kemana? Kenapa diam saja. Cepat jawab. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata-chan disana sendirian, Dos. lepaskan." Naruto berkata sedikit berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang semakin keras.

"Hn." Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Naruto yang memaki dirinya. Lalu sampailah mereka di depan rumah besar dan mewah. Sasuke segera membukanya dan menarik Naruto masuk. Lalu mengunci pintu itu dan segeralah di hempaskan Naruto ke lantai.

"Dos? apa yang- hmppph." Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mencium Naruto. Dijilatlah bibir Naruto di hisap dan menggigitnya pelan. Setelah mulut Naruto terbuka, Sasuke segera memasukan lidahnya, namun.

"Arghhh... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan bertanya kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang marah dan merasa dilecehkan.

"Aku? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan sedari dulu." Sasuke menjawab dengan santainnya. Naruto terbelak kaget, 'dari dulu' jadi maksudnya...

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Apa salahnya melakukan hal itu pada tunangannya?"

"Tu-tunangan? Apa maksudmu, Dos? kenapa aku jadi tunanganmu?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kita telah di tunangkan sejak kita kecil. Tapi syaratnya aku hanya boleh memberitahumu ketika kau sudah 19 tahun. Sekarang umurmu segitu kan?" jelas Sasuke dan Naruto pun terbelak kaget atas penjelasan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak tahu itu. Ugh lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganku dan Hinata-chan? Kami baru saja menjalin hubungan?" Naruto yang bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Tinggalkan dia. Kau milikku Dobe." Kata Sasuke tegas namun penuh perintah.

"Tidak bisa. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Lagi pula kita baru tunangan kan, bukan menikah? Jadi itu bukan masalah." Ucap Naruto dan hendak bangun dengan posisinya yang berada di bawah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah menahannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau ini milikku sejak dulu. Kau tetap disini. Aku jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan orang lain. Akan ku hukum kau, dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ughhh...! lepaskan aku, Teme. aku mau menjemput Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto yang menendang alat vital Sasuke lalu segera berlari menuju pintu. Namun...

"Mencari ini Dobe?" suara berat Sasuke sambil memegang kunci pintu.

"E-eh? Aku, aku..." Naruto yang gemetar ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke seperti binatang buas yang ingin memangsanya.

"Sudah ku katakan kau milikku. Dan tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi. Sekarang kau tinggal disini." Jelas Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto dan menyeret ke sebuah kamar. "Ini kamarmu. Kau tidak boleh kemana pun tanpa seizinku." Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan terdengarlah dering telpon. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung pergi menuju sumber suara itu.

Rupanya Naruto sangat syok dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Sekembalinya Sasuke, langsung saja Sasuke menerjang Naruto ke kasur.

Sasuke mulau menciumi bibir Naruto dengan lumatan-lumatan, lalu pindah ke leher dan membuat tanda disana. Tak lupa tangan Sasuke yang tidak diam membuka baju Naruto. Karena Naruto menghalanginya, lalu sedikit paksaan dan robeklah beberapa bagian baju itu.

Ketika tangan Sasuke ingin menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Naruto, tiba-tiba hape Sasuke berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk.

"Arghh shit! Disaat seperti ini." Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat hapenya.

Tampak Naruto yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda.

"Ah.. uh."

"Dobe kau tidak boleh kemana pun selama aku pergi. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke mengenakan jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang tak mampu bicara saat keadaannya seperti ini hanya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah beberapa lama sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto mulai tersadar kembali dan turun perlahan dari kasur, membuka pintu kamar. Seperti mengendap-endap ingin keluar dari rumah itu.

**END FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ehm...!" terdengar suara berat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Sasuke.

"E-eh... sudah kembali rupanya?" Naruto yang ke pergok ingin melarikan diri hanya bicara gugup.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan milikku terlalu lama. Terlebih dia sangat susah diatur seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau melarikan diri hm?"

"Ti-tidak... a-aku... aku ha-hanya ingin mengambil minum kok." Jawab Naruto sambil tergagap karena takut.

"Jangan berbohong Dobe. Aku tahu kau ingin kabur. Tapi percuma saja, kau pergi kemana pun akan selalu ku temukan. Karena kau milikku. Paham itu?"

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan seperti itu dari mulut Sasuke hanya menelan ludah. "Ba-baiklah."

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan disini bersamamu selamanya. Tapi izinkan aku memberitahukan pada Hinata-chan terlebih dahulu." Pinta Naruto kepada Sasuke, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Lalu Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. "Ti-tidak jadi kok."

"Bagus."

"I-iya."

'Hiks, kenapa aku ditunangkan dengan orang seperti ini ayah! Ibu'

TAMAT

Maaf yak ga jelas banget ceritanya. Ngebut ini gua ngetik wkwkwk soalnya sambil belajar juga :v

Sori ya... mind to rivew :v

Flame? Ya udah deh ga apa2 :v


End file.
